Coated With Love
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Drew's got a bit of a surprise for May. Just what is it? Find out in Coated With Love.


Coated With Love

A contest-shipping one-shot. By May-and-Dawn-are-the-best.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Drew's got a bit of a surprise for May. Just what is it? Find out in Coated With Love.

_Candy is sweet and roses are too  
Your name is May and your eyes are blue_

_Come to the fountain at 6:00_

_be sure to make it before the sun drops_

_There you will find what you're searching for_

_and maybe, just maybe you'll find something more._

May examined the letter a few more times. What was this? A joke? Today was Valentine's Day, May's favorite holiday. She smiled softly, folding the letter and pocketing it into her jacket pocket. She decided that by 6:00 she would meet the sender of this letter. She happily headed to her next class of the day. She didn't notice the pair of eyes following her as she moved.

Drew La Rouse settled down into his biology class, which he happened to share with May. He picked up a textbook, pretending to follow the lesson on the board. May took her seat in front of Drew, scribbling down notes from the board as the teacher lectured the class on the phases of mitosis. When Drew finally awoke from starring at May (might I add drooling), he scurried to the next class after the bell rang. Lately Drew had been wanting something, something he couldn't live without.

After school was over May steadily skipped to her locker, her heart racing as she thought of who sent her the letter. Lately she had been getting skeptic stares from Ash and Gary in her Computer class. May didn't care. She would go to the fountain before 6:00 and meet the sender of the letter. Shivers rolled down May's spine as a sudden thought occurred in her head.

"What if the person's not just a secret admirer? What if they're a lunatic that escaped from jail who just randomly found May and followed her home." May would eventually need to figure this out. She slammed her locker shut, only to come face to face with her good friend Dawn.

"Hey May. How's it going?" Dawn asked, her voice cheerful.

"I guess it's okay. I've got to get going soon. I got a note from a secret admirer or something. I'll be seeing you Dawn." May said.

She hurriedly threw her backpack over her shoulders, slammed her locker shut, and ran down the steps of the school yard.

She didn't even here the voices of Gary and Ash, calling to her as she sped to her house. The only thing she was even thinking was who sent her the letter and what business did they have with her. She cantered to a stop after nearly trampling a toddler, who had warned her by shrieking out. She quickly apologized and stepped into her house, kicking her shoes off and throwing her backpack to the ground.

Her mother and father watched as she ran up the stairs to her room. They both sent each other uneasy glances. Her brother, who was randomly eating an apple, paused to hear May's door slam shut.

"She seems a bit...uneasy." He noted as he tossed the apple core into the trashcan. Their parents nodded their heads as Max strolled to the TV and flicked it on to a random cartoon.

May folded her arms behind her head, deep in thought. She only had an hour and a half to reach the fountain before the mysterious person announced her as either a chicken or dead. She sighed as she thought of who it could be. Something just didn't click in her mind. Perhaps it was the fact the letter had no name or perhaps it was the fact that the person only noted she'd find them and possibly something more.

May's mind flashed to random images of various sharp objects being pointed at her, shuddering at the thought. Then her mind flashed to random valentine's being shoved in her face. The latter she could handle...but the previous seemed a bit...unnatural.

She sighed frustrated and calmly walked down the stairs, her hair separated by two pink bows. She glanced at her parents, who gave her odd looks and then smiled adamantly.

"I'm going to go for a walk mom, dad. I'll be home later." She casually smiled and strolled out of the house. Her parents exchanged glances, shrugged, and plopped onto the couch, joining their son to watch TV.

May casually strolled to the park. She instinctively folded her hands behind her head. She sighed as a cool breeze blew past her. She spotted the fountain, gleaming in the last bit of sunlight. She plopped down in front of it, smiling softly as Pokemon ran around her. It was a nice day. She was so absorbed in nature, she didn't notice the figure sitting beside her.

"Ahem." The figure coughed. May glanced towards the person, her eyes widening.

"D-Drew? You're the mysterious sender?" May squeaked.

Drew's hands were behind his back, but he nodded just the same.

"Yeah May. I found your address from Ash and Gary." Drew shrugged. "I put the note on your bed shortly after you fell asleep. I...well...kinda crept through your window. I hope you don't think I'm some crazy murderer or something." Drew said nonchalantly.

May's crazy fantasies quickly diminished.

"Of course not." May chided. "After all, you sure got my attention."

They both shared a laugh. Drew suddenly reached behind him.

"Oh yeah. These are for you." He said. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "But you'll have to close your eyes if you really want them."

May blinked, but closed her eyes. Drew pressed two objects in them. He grinned and blushed.

"Well, open them." He said.

May slowly opened her eyes. A gasp emitted from her lips. "Drew, you shouldn't have."

There, neatly tied with ribbon, were a dozen red roses. In her other hand was a giant heart-shaped box of chocolates.

Drew smiled at her, happy he had made her feel special. His smile quickly wavered and he resulted to gazing stupidly at his feet.

"May, I...have something to tell you." He sighed.

"Yeah Drew?" May asked, deeply inhaling the scent of the gorgeous roses.

"I...well...I admire yo u May...a lot and well... would you go out with me?" He finally said, his words almost blurring together.

May sat speechless. Drew, the most popular guy in school had asked her, the school klutz out.

"Of course Drew." May smiled.

Drew's smile reached hers. Suddenly Drew launched himself at May. May dropped her flowers and chocolates as Drew's warm lips crashed against hers. He held her in place, smirking as she timidly responded back. The two stayed that way, lip-locked starring at the sky, which had grown black and was outlined by stars.

"I'm glad you accept me May." Drew said. "Most girls would just go for me because I'm rich, but you, you actually like me for me."

"Of course I like you for you Drew. I'm not a discriminative person." May beamed.

She gently nudged Drew with her ribs. He ran his hands through her neat hair as she snaked her arms around his neck. They both leaned in for another kiss. They stayed that way, for what seemed like eternity, until May broke the kiss.

"Oh crap, my parents will be worried about me." She cried.

"Don't worry, my brother brought me here, he'll be glad to take you home." Drew grinned.

He picked up her flowers and chocolates and laid them in her lap.

"Thank you Drew." May cheered.

She squeezed him into a tight hug, before quickly releasing him and following him to his brother's car.

Neither one forgetting their best Valentine's Day yet.


End file.
